Tsuki No Uta
by SweetG
Summary: YAOI. IoriKyo, un poco de BeniShingo. Benimaru decide ayudar a su amigo, llevándolo a un recital de Iori... ¿Darán fruto sus planes?


**NA:** Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Mi primer fic de KOF! 3 Dios, que orgullosa me siento... Aunque debo reconocer que éste one-shot me tomó un BUEN tiempo... Y además Kyo me quedó absolutamente OOC... Pero bueno...

También me quedó bastante largo... Mis one-shots suelen tener no más de mil palabras... Mmmm... Debe ser que me emocioné con el lemon xD

Bueno, espero que disfruten tanto al leerlo, cómo yo al escribirlo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ésta historia no son de mi propiedad intelectual... Le pertenecen a... Mmmm... No sé, pero a mí, seguro que no :P

En fin... Enjoy! (And review!)

(Una última advertencia: PWP... O sea, Porn Without Plot)

* * *

-"¡Preparate para salir al escenario, Yagami!" Fueron las palabras de la brusca mujer que estaba conduciendo el evento, Amano Yutaka, de unos 30 años, con cabello teñido de rosa, largo hasta un poco antes de la cintura, y ojos grises.

Su represente y mejor y única amiga.

Se puso la guitarra al hombro y la siguió por los pasillos. Algo lejanos se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de sus fans.

Yutaka, delante de él, dio un par de órdenes desde su pequeño micrófono y luego se volteó a mirarlo, sonriendo.

-"¿Nervioso, Yagami¡Después de organizar éste recital, te juro que me tendrás que pagar el doble!" Sonrió, mientras indicaba a los de sonido que prepararan todo.

-"Bueno, aquí te dejo ¡Vuélvelos locos!" Le pegó unas palmaditas en la espalda y se fue, hacia el panel de control, seguramente.

Iori tomó aire y se preparó para salir a escena.

* * *

-"No entiendo porqué debemos venir a ver a Yagami a un puto concierto"

Masculló Kyo, mientras seguía a Benimaru Nikkaido, su mejor amigo.

El rubio se volteó ligeramente a verlo, con una sonrisa de superioridad que

no le agradó nada al descendiente de los Kusanagi.

-"Kyo, yo no soy la idiota de tu ex novia... Se nota a leguas que desde el incidente de Orochi, hace ya unos cuantos años, no puedes quitar tus ojos de encima de Iori Yagami."

Kyo se sonrojó, maldiciéndose por ser tan transparente.

-"Beni¡Yo no...!"

Benimaru lo fulminó con una mirada que decía claramente: "No digas idioteces". Entonces sonrió y le comentó, cómo al pasar:

-"Y cómo eres un cabeza hueca que sólo sabe pelear, tu mejor amigo Beni ha decidido darte una manito" Guiñó un ojo, coqueto.

Lo miró, con curiosidad... ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer?

Empujando al mar de gente llegaron bastante fácilmente a un lugar muy cercano al escenario, dónde varios fans de Yagami gritaban y cantaban sus canciones.

Benimaru sonrió.

-"¿Menudo escándalo, no?" Dijo en voz alta, para que Kyo lo oyera.

Éste asintió, fijando sus ojos en el escenario, dónde había varios instrumentos acomodados meticulosamente, entre decoraciones en blanco, rojo y negro... En el fondo había una gran luna plateada. Sonrió, todo era tan Iori.

Benimaru también sonrió, viendo la cara de su amigo... Todo estaba en perfectas condiciones para comenzar con su genial plan.

Unas muchachas con pancartas, delante de ellos, comenzaron a gritar histéricas, y pronto todo el auditorio estaba coreando el nombre del pelirrojo.

Iori había entrado en escena, tenía su guitarra al hombro; Tras él entraron un par de músicos, que usaban atuendos parecidos al que llevaba Iori (**NA:** Qué cómo no pienso describirlo, sepan que es el del striker alterno del 2000, o sea, se parte solo xD).

El pelirrojo acomodó su guitarra dónde debía ir y comenzó a tocar una melodía bastante enérgica.

Las luces empezaron a girar por todos lados, mientras Iori rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Kyo sintió un pequeño acceso de excitación.

La voz sensual y melodiosa del Yagami llenaba el lugar.

Luego de cantar un par de estrofas, dejó de tocar la guitarra y se acercó al público con el micrófono. Mientras se movía sensualmente al borde de las tablas, susurraba un par de palabras. Los fans, histéricos, intentaban agarrarlo de la capa, del pantalón, o de lo que fuera.

En ése momento la respiración de Kyo se congeló en sus pulmones, el pelirrojo estaba a unos escasos metros de él, susurrando voluptuosamente al micrófono, con los ojos entrecerrados, en un ademán tan seductivo que ya habían fans desvaneciéndose entre gritos.

De pronto sintió la mano pálida y delicada de Benimaru sobre su hombro, y el chico se le acercó y le susurró al oído:

-"Hermoso¿Ne?"

Entonces sintió que la mano que su amanerado amigo había posado sobre su hombro se trasladó hacia su espalda, y allí reunió un poco de fuerza y lo empujó, haciendo que se adentrara aún más entre la horda de adolescentes que adoraban al joven Yagami, dejándolo a escasos centímetros del escenario... Y por ende, de Iori.

Kyo maldijo para sus adentros al rubio, que ni siquiera se molestaba en ahogar una risa complacida.

Pudo ver la mirada del pelirrojo recorriendo los rostros de la multitud que cercaba el escenario, y supo que no pasaría desapercibido, era cuestión de instantes para ser descubierto.

* * *

Iori susurraba las últimas estrofas de su epicúrea canción, contoneando un poco las caderas y emitiendo, de vez en cuando, uno que otro pequeño gemido.

Registró cada rostro en la muchedumbre, sintiéndose secretamente orgulloso de provocar ésas desmedidas reacciones...

Había jovencitas que lloraban, abrazadas unas a otras, cantando con él, había otras que gritaban histéricamente, y también estaban las que intentaban arrancarle la ropa.

Sonrío, también había jovencitos, que lo miraban con emoción contenida.

En aquel momento lo vio. Cabellos castaños y alborotados, y unos ojos almendrados que lo observaban con algo de temor infantil, y un oscuro destello de deseo.

Kyo Kusanagi... Por un momento, el desconcierto hizo que casi se detuviera en su actuación¿Qué hacía ahí Kusanagi¿En _su _recital?

Mientras se hacía mil preguntas en su interior, terminó de cantar su primera canción, con los ojos clavados en los de su supuesto enemigo, que se mantenía inmóvil, mirándolo.

* * *

Kyo sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en él, mientras seguía jadeando y cantando, con voz ronca.

Cuando Iori apartó su mirada de él, la canción ya había terminado, y los fans gritaban, aplaudían y se enloquecían, esperando una nueva melodía. Kyo sintió un rubor subir a sus mejillas, mientras el descendiente de su clan adverso se alejaba para comenzar una nueva canción.

* * *

Durante las cuatro o cinco canciones que siguieron, se produjo un intenso juego de miradas entre los jóvenes descendientes.

Kyo sentía cómo su cuerpo levantaba temperatura con cada gesto, movimiento, y palabra del cantante. Su excitación estaba llegando a niveles casi insoportables, y su respiración se había vuelto errática.

_Y son sólo unas canciones_ se recordó, mientras intentaba recuperar el control, pero con sus ojos aún fijos en los rojo sangre de Iori, que también lo escrutaban lentamente.

En un determinado momento, cuando Iori lanzó un pequeño grito ronco, cómo parte de su canción, el ritmo cardíaco de Kyo se aceleró. Y supo que no podía seguir viendo a Yagami.

Apartó sus orbes oscurecidos por el deseo de los del que estaba sobre las tablas e intentó alejarse, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre.

* * *

Iori sintió algo de decepción al ver a Kusanagi alejarse de él. Su mirada le había despertado un abrasador deseo. Necesitaba tenerlo allí, mirándolo.

Aún no sabía qué emoción había habitado en aquellos orbes, pero sabía que quería, deseaba, necesitaba ver de nuevo aquella mirada sobre él.

Siguió cantando para su público, aunque de pronto se sentía desmotivado.

* * *

Gimió, dentro del pequeño cubículo, mientras revivía los jadeos del delicioso pelirrojo.

Rozó su miembro endurecido y algo húmedo por las gotas del fluido pre seminal, volvió a lanzar un gemido algo ahogado, mientras un intenso rubor cubría nuevamente su rostro.

-"Ya... Yagami" Suspiró, mientras se acariciaba levemente con su mano derecha.

Lo que estaba haciendo era algo muy vergonzoso, pero lo necesitaba, si no resolvía el asunto, se tenía asegurada una mala noche, y un aún peor despertar.

Cuando su mano derecha se cerró sobre su miembro, recordó los ojos rojos de Iori, fijos en él, mientras hacía un sonido glorioso con sus cuerdas vocales. Gimió, adoptando un ritmo lento con su mano.

* * *

Cuando el recital terminó, Yutaka se abalanzó sobre él, vivándolo.

-"¡Lo hiciste, Yagami¡Oh, sí, lo hiciste!" Dijo, en un canturreo feliz, mientras lo abrazaba, emocionada.

Sonrió un poco, devolviendo con un brazo el gesto de la mujer.

-"Lo hicimos, Yutaka." Fue lo único que le dijo, antes de soltarla y revolver sus cabellos.

Yutaka sonrió complacida, adoraba que el joven la tratara así, cómo si ella fuera una niña, cuando en realidad era siete años mayor que él.

Iori intercambió un par de palabras más con su manager, y después partió hacia los baños del Tokyo Dome.

En el camino se encontró con uno de los amigos de Kyo Kusanagi, el de aspecto afeminado... ¿Benimaru Nikkaido, era su nombre? Qué parecía esperar a alguien, justo al lado de los baños de hombres.

Cuando el rubio lo vio, sonrió, con un halo de travesura alrededor suyo.

* * *

Benimaru bendijo su suerte... ¡Las cosas no podían estar saliéndole mejor!

El Yagami estaba frente a él, con una mirada entre confundida y altiva (Altiva cómo él)... Lo cual quería decir que el rubio se ahorraba la labor de ir a buscarlo.

-"Yagami... nunca supe que cantaras tan bien" Comentó a modo de saludo, sonriendo de lado.

El otro hombre enarcó una ceja, pero cómo no tenía realmente nada personal, ni de otras índoles, contra el rubio, contestó de forma cortés.

-"Gracias..."

El rubio sonrió, mirando su reloj.

-"Mmmh... ya es tarde, en media hora empieza mi show favorito...-Ensanchó su sonrisa, despegándose de la pared en la cual había estado apoyado- ¡Creo que me voy!"

* * *

-"¡Matta ne, Yagami!" Dijo, mientras se alejaba, contoneando las caderas cómo si fuera una puta en exposición en Moscú.

Correspondió al saludo, aunque con algo de monotonía. Se dispuso a entrar al baño cuando escuchó unas últimas palabras:

-"¡Ah, me había olvidado! Kyo está allí dentro desde hace un bueeeen rato. Tal vez necesite tu ayuda"

Iori se volvió a mirarlo, pero el torbellino andrógino ya no estaba por ninguna parte. Suspiró, y entró de una buena vez al baño.

Se lavó el rostro, y se acomodó un poco el cabello. Y entonces _lo escuchó_.

Un pequeño gemido ahogado proveniente del último cubículo. Y recordó las palabras del rubio:

"_Kyo está allí dentro desde hace un buen rato. Tal vez necesite tu ayuda."_

* * *

Entró a su departamento, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quería despertarlo, eran algo así cómo las dos de la madrugada, después de todo.

Dejó su chaqueta en su sillón favorito (Un original Schiaparelli que le había costado una fortuna) y emprendió el camino hacia su cuarto.

Al llegar lo vio recostado sobre la cama de dos plazas, vestido, con una revista sobre el rostro, la luz de mesa prendida, y profundamente dormido.

-"Baka" Suspiró. Al verlo así, siempre le daba la impresión de que era un niño.

Tomó la revista con elegancia y la dejó sobre la delicada mesita.

-"Shin-han..." Susurró al oído del muchacho que dormía pacíficamente, quien sólo murmuró un par de incoherencias.

Benimaru sonrió.

-"Shin-han..." Intentó otra vez, pero pasando su mano por el rostro del otro joven.

-"Mmmm..." Fue la única contestación que obtuvo, mientras los fuertes y rozagantes brazos de su pareja lo rodeaban por los hombros.

-"Vamos, Shingo, desvístete, así podrás dormir bien"

El otro hombre lo aprisionó aún más entre sus brazos.

-"¿Y si... no quiero?" Suspiró Shingo en su oído.

Benimaru sonrió. Acariciando suavemente los hombros del otro hombre.

-"Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo" Sonrió.

Kyo no sería el único en tener un poco de diversión, después ¿No?

* * *

Kyo cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda, intentando reprimir una ronca exhalación de placer, consciente de otra presencia en aquel baño.

Aún así, no podía detenerse, necesitaba saciar el deseo animal que lo estaba consumiendo. Aquel calor que le subía desde sus bajas partes hasta la cabeza.

Siguió acariciándose, con una mano dedicada a silenciarlo.

Debía apagar el fuego que sentía al recordar todo acerca de su supuesto enemigo, pero no podía, complacerse en soledad parecía no ser suficiente, lo hiciera cuantas veces lo hiciera.

Imaginó, entonces, los dedos de Iori recorriéndolo, deseosos. Su boca, saboreándolo, de las formas más obscenas. Sus ojos rojos admirándolo con lascivia.

... Un momento, _eso no se lo estaba imaginando._

Iori realmente estaba ahí, en la puerta del cubículo, observándolo, con una sonrisa indescifrable.

Intentó cubrirse, apelando a la poca dignidad que le quedaba, respirando con agitación ante la mirada penetrante del otro muchacho.

* * *

Cuando Iori abrió la puerta del cubículo, encontró una visión demasiado excitante. Un Kyo desnudo, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor y un pequeño sonrojo, masturbándose afanosamente, y con aire definitivamente distraído.

Una visión deliciosa, categóricamente. Y lo fue más aún cuando Kusanagi se percató de su presencia, e intentó, en vano, cubrirse un poco con las manos, sonrojándose aún más.

-"Ya... gami" Exhaló Kyo, de una forma bastante indecente, que hizo que Iori sintiera electricidad en su cuerpo.

-"Kusanagi...-Dijo, con toda la calma posible- ¿Así qué aquí te refugiaste?"

Kyo no supo qué responder, ni qué hacer, así que sólo continuó mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo que su erección le dolía, ante la falta de atención.

Cerró un momento los ojos, meditando qué diablos hacer¿Comenzar una pelea¿Dejarse humillar¿Ignorarlo olímpicamente y proseguir con lo suyo?

Suspiró, sabiéndose perdido, pero cuando abrió sus orbes nuevamente, no tuvo oportunidad de perpetrar ninguno de sus planes. El pelirrojo había cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Lo observó, hambriento, y antes de que Kyo pudiese reaccionar, lo besó.

Kyo gimió ante el sorpresivo contacto, pero cedió inmediatamente.

Iori entonces se posicionó entre las piernas del otro hombre, y comenzó a acariciar su miembro erguido con maestría, profundizando el húmedo beso, y obteniendo impúdicos gemidos en retorno, mientras las morenas manos de Kyo subían hasta su rostro, para sostenerlo donde estaba.

Cuando se separaron de aquel apasionado primer contacto, Iori comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, con la mirada fija en Kyo, que lo escrutaba sin disimulo, y con impaciencia.

Cuando estuvo completamente libre de sus indumentarias, se arrodilló en el frío piso del lugar, y sin decir una sola palabra, engulló el órgano del otro joven, iniciando un maravilloso juego con su boca, su lengua y sus dientes.

Kyo sólo gemía, sin contenerse, al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo recorrer su hombría de punta a punta.

-"Ya... gami...-Suspiró, moviendo sus manos hacia su sedoso cabello escarlata- Io... ri..."

Oh Dios... Pensó que si todo era un sueño, no quería que lo despertasen jamás. Amaba las sensaciones que le producía Iori.

-"Ahh... voy a... mhhh..." Intentó advertir, pero el otro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, entretenido entre sus piernas.

Iori mordió con suavidad la punta de la erección, y ésta finalmente estalló, llenándolo con el exótico sabor de Kyo... _su_ Kyo. Recibió cada gota de la secreción en su boca, y retiró todos los restos que podrían quedar en el miembro, succionando con vehemencia.

Cuando hubo terminado su tarea, volvió a ponerse de pie, mirando a su amante, y se inclinó sobre él, para besarlo nuevamente.

Kyo respondió el beso con toda su energía, abrazando al pelirrojo con su mano derecha, para atraerlo hacia sí, mientras tomaba su erección con la mano izquierda, masturbándolo con un ritmo enloquecedor, que le valió un jadeo del muchacho.

Iori rompió el beso, para comenzar a succionar con fruición el cuello preciosamente bronceado, asegurando un par de marcas para el futuro. Su mano de largos pero delicados dedos, recorría el torso perlado de sudor, y ante una caricia completamente viciosa de parte de Kusanagi, dejó de devorarlo para gemir lujuriosamente a su oído.

-"Iori... te quiero... dentro..." Soltó el moreno, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, frotando ambos miembros, y utilizando sus manos para recorrer cada centímetro de piel posible del otro.

Ya no le importaba su orgullo, no le importaba desde hacía horas. Lo único que quería era abandonarse a la sensación de ser penetrado por su "enemigo", el hombre al que amaba.

-"¿Estás... seguro?" Preguntó Iori, entre gemidos, disfrutando el contacto entre sus erecciones y acariciando las torneadas piernas del otro hombre.

Kyo lo miró con determinación, y lo besó nuevamente, dando a entender un "sí".

Iori entonces subió una de sus manos hasta el rostro del otro joven, y exhibió tres dedos, sin dejar de mover sus caderas al compás de las de Kyo.

-"Lamelos" Jadeó, al oído de Kyo, para luego morderlo suavemente.

Y Kyo así lo hizo, sin chistar, simulando estarle haciendo sexo oral, envolviendo los dedos con su lengua, mojándolos con su saliva, succionando con complacencia.

Cuando Iori consideró que estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, retiró sus dedos de la cavidad húmeda y reconfortante que era la boca de Kyo, para posicionarlos en su rosado orificio.

Primero introdujo uno, y lo movió lentamente, ensanchando un poco la estrecha oquedad. Kyo pasó sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, y gimió un poco, entre incomodo y excitado por el agente introducido en él.

Cuando el orificio se ensanchó un poco más, insertó el segundo dedo, y los movió lentamente, intentando no producir ningún daño a su affaire. Movió los dedos cómo si fueran tijeras, y escuchó los muy audibles clamados pasionales del moreno, que movía sus caderas contra los dedos, para sentirlos más dentro suyo.

Cuando introdujo el tercer digito, obteniendo suaves suspiros de placer, y pequeñas exclamaciones por demás pornográficas, se dedicó a buscar aquel punto estratégico que haría a Kyo ver estrellas.

Cuando lo encontró, lo golpeó varias veces, haciendo que el Kusanagi se retorciera y gritara de placer.

Iori sonrió, continuando con su labor de dilatar al joven. Sus labios se fundieron en un roce completamente pasional, húmedo, caliente y desesperado.

Cuando el joven pelirrojo sacó lentamente sus dedos del abusado orificio del otro, éste gimió en señal de protesta, pero entonces Iori lo tomó por las nalgas y lo apoyó contra la pared, gesto que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-"Así será más... cómodo" Explicó, mientras colocaba su órgano en la ya dilatada entrada, y empujaba un poco.

Cuando la punta entró, el Kusanagi reprimió un grito, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Iori, y aferrando sus manos a su espalda. El miembro del pelirrojo era de proporciones demasiado generosas, y él, como buen heterosexual que había sido toda su vida, conservaba el culo virgen.

-"¿Duele?" Preguntó Iori, en un poco característico gesto de preocupación.

-"S... sigue" Fue la determinada respuesta.

Iori asintió, embistiendo una primera vez, con lentitud. Kyo gruñó, por el dolor, pero le ordenó que continuara.

Entonces Iori embistió una segunda, y una tercera vez, gimiendo roncamente, por lo estrecho que se sentía alrededor de su virilidad, y lo _bien_ que eso se sentía. Kyo sólo suspiró, comenzando a sentir cada vez más placer, y menos dolor.

Ante las siguientes delicadas y cuidadosas embestidas, Kyo gimió abiertamente, exigiéndole al pelirrojo que fuera más rápido y más _profundo_, o moriría.

Iori sonrió, y embistió de una forma un tanto brutal, empujándolos a ambos contra la pared, golpeando la próstata del moreno sin piedad, y éste jadeó, sintiendo cómo su órgano se retorcía, ante el súbito placer.

Al ver la reacción positiva del otro hombre, continuó embistiendo así. Bestialmente, sin dejar de golpear su punto "g", intentando fundir ambos cuerpos en uno sólo. Hundiéndose todo lo posible en aquél, su hombre ( **NA:** Sí, suena muy gay, lo sé :P, bear with me. It's six fuckin a.m. Enough to melt my brain :P). Ambos gemían, víctimas del placer.

Hasta que todo terminó, con una arremetida que hizo a ambos ver las estrellas, y estallar a la vez, Kyo entre sus gloriosos torsos desnudos, y Iori, dentro de él, apoyando su frente en la del joven descendiente de los Kusanagi.

Iori buscó los sonrosados labios del otro, y tras besarlo pausadamente, sonrió, en una mezcla de complaciente afecto y un vano intento de superioridad, que en aquel momento no sentía.

-"Supongo que vendrás a verme a los siguientes recitales ¿No, Kusanagi?"

Kyo rió discretamente.

-"Por supuesto, Yagami" Contestó, imitando el viejo tono dignificado que solía usar con Iori.

Después sólo intercambiaron dulces caricias. Sin decirse 'te amo', sin expresar ninguno de ésos sentimientos que sentían. No tenían la necesidad de hacerlo, habían llegado a una muda comprensión.

* * *

Yutaka se alejó lo más rápido posible, con el rostro sonrojado, y golpeando su cabeza repetidamente, para alejar las obscenidades que había escuchado en el baño de su pobre mente, demasiado imaginativa.

La mujer se había preocupado por el cantante, que todavía no regresaba del baño, así que lo había ido a buscar, entrando en el baño de hombres sin pudor alguno.

... ¿No hay un dicho que dice qué "Quién está donde no debe, escucha lo que no quiere"?

Bueno, eso se aplicaba perfectamente al caso de su pobre persona. Los gemidos abiertamente exuberantes de Iori, y otro ¿Muchacho? Mientras hacían quién sabe qué cosas (_'Oh, vamos, Yu-chan, sabes que estaban teniendo buen sexo'_), no era exactamente lo que ella quería oír.

Cuando llegó al lugar dónde esperaba el resto de la banda por el cantante, todos comenzaron a preguntarle por su paradero. Ella, sonrojándose, comentó que el hombre estaba... _indispuesto_ por el momento.

Todos la miraron con cierta sospecha, pero entonces ella se recuperó de su estado pudibundo, y ensanchó una gran sonrisa.

-'_Yagami, maldito suertudo hijo de..._' Pensó, mientras tomaba al bajista y al baterista de los brazos.

-"¿Y si nos vamos de fiesta, muchachos?"

-"Pero... ¿Yagami-san?- Exclamó uno de los muchachos, que a lo mucho tendría 20 años- ¿No deberíamos ir a buscarlo¿A ver si está bien?"

Yutaka sonrió.

-"Todavía están los guardias, además... No te preocupes, él se las arreglará" Guiñó un ojo.

* * *

**NA**: Y bueno... Eso fue todo xDDD... Al final, creo que salió más o menos ¿Decente?

Ah! Tengo que hacer un par de aclaraciones:

Los ojos de Iori: Yo estoy convencida de que son azules (Así los mostraban en los primeros juegos), pero últimamente tienden a salir rojos en todos los juegos, así que...

El comportamiento de Iori: I know... OOC. Pero intenté darle el lado humano que gracias al KOF no se ve... Después de todo, lo que más odia en el mundo es la violencia ¿No? (:P WEIRD)

¿QUIÉN ES "SCHIAPARELLI"?: Jajajajaja... Eso fue algo puesto simplemente para mí :P Elsa Schiaparelli fue una diseñadora de moda nacida en 1890, muy importante durante los años 30 y 40, por sus ideas innovadoras.

En fin... Mmmm... Creo que eso es todo :P

Ahora sólo me queda decir... ¡Feliz navidad, año nuevo, y día de reyes!

(Y manden muchos Reviews para hacerme feliz :P)

Memé-chan (General Estrella, G-chan, SweetG)


End file.
